


we are still kids but we're so in love (fighting against all odds)

by jojomustlive



Series: about love [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, So. Much. Touching., luke patterson is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojomustlive/pseuds/jojomustlive
Summary: “I wanted to hold your hand so badly that day.” He started off with, eyes still on the hand he was softly playing with.“I wanted you to, too.” she admitted, earning a wide smile from the older boy, now looking directly at her.OrJulie and Luke finally stop playing pretend and talk things over.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: about love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	we are still kids but we're so in love (fighting against all odds)

**Author's Note:**

> their talk is here! cheers! we all have reggie to thank.
> 
> ps: this is a sequel to (let's not make the) same mistakes, so i'd recommend checking that one out first.
> 
> enjoy!

“Think we could talk?” Luke asked her softly, and she had to bite back the scream the puppy eyes he was giving her made her feel like letting out. Did he have any idea he looked at her like that 80% of the time? It was so distracting!

She only nodded, grabbing onto the hand he offered her as they entered the studio. It still amazed her that they could do that - touch each other so easily, so earnestly. And, oh boy, did Luke touch her often.

She had figured out pretty early on that he was a touchy person - he’d hold hands with Alex constantly, give Reggie back hugs at least three times every day, the list went on. Yet, somehow, his touchiness expanded by tenfold whenever she was around.

Not that she particularly minded. It was definitely easier than having to come up with excuses to do it herself. If it made her feel a lot better about letting her hands linger on his arms whenever she had the opportunity, then that was between her and herself alone.

So yeah, it wasn’t surprising that when he sat down, there was barely an inch left between their thighs. Or that he didn’t let go of her hand - on the contrary, he was now playing with her fingers using both hands, a soft, calm grin playing around his (honestly too distracting for her health) features.

She hadn’t forgotten he was the one who wanted to talk, but she couldn’t find it in herself to bring it up when he looked so serene, so content to just be existing next to her at that moment. Instead, she allowed herself to just watch him, letting her mind wander about, daydreaming about a future that didn’t seem so impossible after the fateful night in which she saved them.

“I wanted to hold your hand so badly that day.” He started off with, eyes still on the hand he was softly playing with. 

They both knew there was no need to clarify which day he was talking about. More than any other, the moment they shared after returning from his parents’ house had changed the course of their “interesting little relationship” for good. 

For Julie, that was the moment she knew their partnership went beyond just music, and she suspected Luke felt the same way.

“I wanted you to, too.” she admitted, earning a wide smile from the older boy, now looking directly at her.

“I was scared to admit anything then, though. Things were looking-”

“- pretty hopeless? Yeah, they were. We couldn’t have known-”

“-we’d get to where we are, yeah…” 

Silence reigned for a moment, as they just looked at each other, lightly chuckling as they recognized the same unshed tears they carried in the other’s eyes.

Feeling brave, she let go of his hand and repositioned herself so that her head was resting on the boy’s shoulder, witnessing first hand the way his body trembled with the shuddered breath he let out as a result. His hand searched for hers once more, and she gladly let him take it. His other arm snaked his way around her, cocooning her in a way she absolutely relished.

She let out a content hum, deciding it was not the time to question why on earth Luke felt so warm if he was only made of air.

“When I thought I had lost you-”

“Jules you don’t have to-”

“I do, though,” she gave him a reassuring smile, “When I thought I had lost you I- I regretted not saying anything.” ignoring the sharp intake of breath she heard from him for the moment, she kept her gaze focused on the piano that laid to her right instead. If she looked at him, she’d lose her courage.

“I know back then it probably wouldn’t have amounted to anything but… it felt wrong. To know you were gone before I could tell you how much you meant to me. Means. Still does.”

“Jules,” was all he said, voice so thick with emotion it finally convinced her to look back at him. The once unshed tears now rolled down his cheeks freely and his eyes - God, his eyes. They always told her too much, and this time it was no different.

It was almost as if she could see her love for him being reflected back at her, but she knew better - he’d shown her time and time again how much he cared. That foolish, wonderful boy of hers, willing to do anything if it meant it would make her smile.

She brought the hand she was still holding closer, pressing her lips softly to his knuckles. “I don’t wanna make the same mistake twice.” she told him earnestly, and her heart grew three sizes bigger when he replied with a simple,

“God, I love you so much.”

Their first kiss tasted like salt and tears, the angle was completely off and their teeth clacked right off the bat because of it.

And yet, it was perfect.

Because it was him. Because it was them. 

“I love you too, so much.”

The rest was confetti.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you thought in the comments, and if there's anything else you'd like to see from this universe :)


End file.
